1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to systems and methods for processing electronic transactions. In particular, the present invention concerns a system and method for determining and allocating fees arising from or otherwise associated with an electronic transaction, particularly the processing of a purchase or other financial transaction, wherein the fees or portions thereof are allocated to various parties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems and methods for making or otherwise facilitating electronic purchase transactions of goods and services using a wide variety of electronic and non-electronic devices are known or have been proposed. In addition to conventional debit and credit card transactions, for example, various tele-commerce methods and systems have also been proposed.